


When I was your man

by KimLee9196



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimLee9196/pseuds/KimLee9196
Summary: “Do all the things I should have doneWhen I was your man”





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Bruno Mars song.. And i still learning to do fanfic.. And I love nielsung..

Yoon Jisung love dance. He even take a class for his passionate about dance. And Hwang Minhyun always be his partner for practice. They have been together for 4 years. As a boyfriend of course. They meet each other when Minhyun accidentally drop his drink at Jisung. It’s love first sight for Jisung. Of course he love Minhyun so much. Minhyun is everything for Jisung. He do anything for Minhyun. Even when Minhyun say that he want to be model, Jisung will support with full of his heart.

Jisung love Minhyun so much but being a longer together without level up relationship make him thinking “isn’t he belong to me forever?” He even try, to make Minhyun say yes for his proposal but for Hwang Minhyun, his career as model just begin and can’t take any serius relationship. He just say “wait for me and i will say yes, someday” And Jisung don’t know how long he can wait. But he still wait even for 10 years.

Minhyun don’t know when his feeling about Jisung gone. Maybe he sick for Jisung keep asking about marriage. But he still want to keep Jisung beside him. He afraid if the older will do something about his career. He just paranoid. He know Jisung will never do something like that. Until, he did something. He want to break up. Yes, he want to give up for his 4 years relationship. Just like that. He don’t know the reason but he still do it. 

He called Jisung. He want to meet up. And of course, Jisung will happy to see him as usual. They meet at place for the first time they see each other. Minhyun think everything for the first time must be end at the same place. He ordered Jisung’s favorite food and drink. And wait for Jisung coming. Jisung arrived. Jisung say everything including he misses Minhyun so much because the younger so busy. Even can’t reply any messages from Jisung. He just smile. He wait for Jisung finished his food and then saying about break up. And he did it. He done saying what he want to say. He waited for Jisung response. And of course, he will see Jisung crying and asking the reason. He with cold heart just saying “ I just want it, and please accept it. Maybe from beginning, we should be friend only. Being in relationships must be give and take but I can’t give it to you. To prevent it’s getting worst, we should step down with this relationship. I’m sorry,hyung. I’m not a person you looking for.” He left. When he at home, he feel satisfied. He feel great. He never worried about other feeling anymore.

After 6 months, Minhyun wondering what Jisung did after their break up. He never heard anything about Jisung after all. “Isn’t he okay? I hope he will happy.” He try to contact Jisung again but failed. It’s seem like Jisung just disappeared. He just worried if Jisung not happy because of him. 

One day, when he goes to shopping complex near to his house, he accidentally found Jisung alone. And he look fine. Minhyun want to say hello to Jisung. Like a friend when meet a friend. He bumped to Jisung and pretend to say sorry. Jisung said it’s fine and their eyes meet. Jisung quite shocked but after all, he just smiled. He said  
“Minhyun-ah, long time no see. How are you? Are you still in modeling? And you still handsome like before. Never changed.” He laughed.   
“Yes, its really long time no see you. I’m fine. Thanks for asking. Yup,still in modeling. It’s my only job,right? What you doing here? Looking for something?”ask Minhyun.  
“Yes, I’m looking something but I need someone opinions. He not arrived yet.” Said Jisung.   
“Oh, you waiting for someone?”ask Minhyun. And...  
“Are you wait longer? Sorry, I’m looking for parking. It’s hard to find when holiday” ask person from behind.   
“No, its okay, niel. I’m glad you can come and company me “ said Jisung.  
“You are my everything, hyung. I can’t let my other half did everything for our special day. I need to participate, right? And have you need to introduce me to someone, I think?” Said the other person.  
“Oh sorry. Niel my love, I want to introduce you, this is Hwang Minhyun. My old friend. And Minhyun, this is my fiancé, Kang Daniel “ said Jisung   
“Hi. Nice to meet you. Hyung had story about you. He said you really great dancer. Can’t believe I will meet you in person.” Said Daniel.  
“Nice to meet you too. No wonder what kind stories he tell you. You engaged with Jisung?” Asking Minhyun.  
“Yes. We will getting married end of this month. I can’t wait to become his. He my treasure. My everything. Can’t imagine if I can’t be with him” Said Daniel.  
“Sorry, Minhyun. Daniel always like this.” Add Jisung.  
“Because I loved you so much, my dear. I can’t let you cry again. My heart hurt, you know. I will make you happy until my last breath. That’s my promise” said Daniel.  
Jisung just smile. “Since you are here, let us invite you to our wedding. This is our card. I hope you can come if you not busy.” Said Jisung.  
“Sure, i will come. You my friend, right? Okay, gotta go. See you in your wedding? Goodbye.” Said   
He left.  
“Why all your friend is very good looking? I afraid he will snatched you from me.” Whined Daniel.  
“Don’t be like this, niel. You so cute. It makes me want to kiss you. And you good looking too. That’s why I choose you to be my husband,love” said Jisung.  
“Are you try to torture me? In public? Oh my god. It’s make me want to married you right now. Can we married today? Ask Daniel.  
“We will see” said Jisung.

Minhyun back home. His feet so heavy. Can’t believe what he see and hear. Jisung is getting married soon. “Why so fast? Did he totally forget about us? I just left him for 6 months, he already getting married?”   
Then he realized. He left Jisung. Not Jisung left him. That night he crying for the first time after his breakup.   
He crying for someone who never back to him anymore.

That wedding so simple but full of love. After wedding, Daniel said something to Jisung.  
“To my other half, my companion, my love, my dear, my lovely husband, I just want to say that I love so much from the first day we meet. Maybe our first time we meet not lovely just like other couple, seeing you crying over for your lost, make me want to protect you from anything that make you sad. I promise you, you will always my friend, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my husband until the end. Just remember this always. Yoon Jisung, i ,Kang Daniel will love you forever. I love you, my Jirongie.”  
Everyone clapped for Daniel speech. Daniel ask for dancing because he know Jisung really love dance. When Minhyun see Jisung dance but with other man, his heart hurt. He want to cry but the tears never come out. He remembered what he say to Jisung when they breakup. “Maybe from beginning, we should be friend only. Being in relationships must be give and take but I can’t give it to you” He done.

“I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man”

“I wish I can do that”

**Author's Note:**

> I sucked when come about romantic moments.. I’m sorry if it look weird.


End file.
